guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Animal companion/Archive 1
This page is pretty similar to Charm Animal as it is. I'm thinking either we link to Charm Animal from here, or move the bulk of Charm Animal's "usage notes" to this page, and link to this page from Charm Animal. Thoughts? --Midk 09:26, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) :I guess move the notes to here and then link from there to here. --Fyren 09:32, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Sounds good, I'll do it right now. --Midk 09:36, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Hmm, shouldn't the list of charmable creatures be moved here, too? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 18:04, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) :Its no more like charm animal. but it has to be merged from charm animal add content add some content from the link in "See also" please :Looks like you removed a lot of other information too. Why? —Tanaric 20:43, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) Correction? "A pet will "never" reach a higher level than its owner." This is not true. I tamed a Melandru's stalker when I was level 4, the pet started out with level 5. After some time I leveled up to level 5. After some more time, the pet leveled up to level 6 while I was still at level 5. I guess that pets level up at the same speed as players, and that it just seems that pets never reach higher levels than their owners because most pets, when tamed, have a lower level than their owner. But that's really just guessing. Psyringe 23:28, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) :This makes sense, especially if pets don't get quest or mission XP (as stated in the article). As a result, pets would generally lage behind their owners. But yes, it's very possible to get a level 5 Melandru's Stalker when you are still level 1. --JoDiamonds 16:41, 24 October 2005 (EST) Dire Pet Thanks 70.121.104.96 that is some GREAT stuff. I wanted to confirm something. You said the Aggressive pet has +1 dmg and '-'''30 health, but then the Dire pet has +2 dmg and '+'60 health. A typo or a fact? --Karlos 05:54, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) Pet DP Somehting I have always been curious about, do pets suffer DP? --Karlos 16:36, 22 October 2005 (EST) :Really difficult to determine. From personal experience, I believe that they do suffer from DP. --Rainith 16:51, 22 October 2005 (EST) Pet Evolution The main pet evolution research is conducted at Beastmasters: Grand Pet Survey. If you read the last dozen or so pages, you will see strange results that are not entirely explained. We should revert to a version that accurately reflects the state of the pet evolution art, rather than maintain one that is verifiably false. If you think it is well understood, try evolving an Aggressive pet using the described methods on something like Charr outside Piken Square. --Daulnay 1:20 pm PST, October 24 2005 Strider / Moa On other sites, it's been noted that Striders effectively are Moa Birds, and that they have the same damage type. I'm not actually sure which it is supposed to be, except that someone had produced a version with a typo that made them different at some point. --JoDiamonds 09:03, 25 October 2005 (EST) :Yeah, that always struck me as weird, how canone do piercing and the other do slashing. But, which is the correct one and which is the typo? (My guess is piercing is correct) --Karlos 16:35, 25 October 2005 (EST) Pet armor... In the pet armor section, pets with lv 1~4 were listed. Do low level pets actually exist? -PanSola 11:55, 29 October 2005 (EST) :In pre-searing some (if not all, I can't remember) pets are levels 1-3. --Rainith 12:08, 29 October 2005 (EST) Category What can this go under? not skills because it isnt strictly charm animal 04:20, 4 November 2005 (EST) :We don't ''need to put everything in a category... --Rainith 04:31, 4 November 2005 (EST)